Conveying systems for moving a pallet along a trackway have been disclosed in the prior art. More particularly, conveying systems utilizing a rotating drive shaft and a contacting drive wheel to move a pallet along a trackway have also been disclosed in the prior art. Typical of such devices are those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,356,040 (Fonden); and 3,118,393 (Ohlin).
As the pallet is conveyed along a trackway, it is frequently desired to transfer the pallet to a second trackway. In order to accomplish this transfer, a number of transfer mechanisms have been disclosed in the prior art. Typically, these devices utilize a turntable apparatus as shown in the following U.S. Pat Nos.: 3,858,626 (Ribordy), 3,858,707 (Block et al), and 3,866,537 (Minkwitz). A similar device is also disclosed in West German Pat. No. 1,259,779 dated Jan. 25, 1968.